You're My Destiny
by Davy's-girl1
Summary: Tickle fights turned into patty cakes, turned into rock-paper-scissors, and just recently turned into holding hands one silent afternoon at the beach. We were both surprised by the spark of the touch...." Mostly JxR but the whole gang is back. :D


**Hi, this is my second post on Fanfiction but first story that I'm co-writing with one of my good friends, and We're so excited for you guys to read it! :D Jacob's mind always seemed like a place I wanted to visit...and I'm glad I did. All the gang is back! One more thing, all the awesome-ness that is the Twilight Universe and it's characters belong to Meyer...SO DISCLAIMER. **

**Enjoy! :D Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

I take back what I said about life and how much it sucks. I've come to realize it's just plain weird and unpredictable. If anyone would have told me years ago I'd be alpha of my own pack, have a vampire for a best friend, and be shacked up with eight other bloodsuckers….I'd have straight out laughed in their faces to later shrug it off with a "sure, sure".

But life has decided to laugh in my face….and once again it's not going to just let me shrug it off. Yet this morning as my eyelids fluttered awake I am filled with the need to go visit the "Fam", and the one person who centers all the crap around me to a bearable state. Renesme. Her name only hinting to a small fraction of her true beauty. I couldn't believe it had been seven years since all the darkness bounding me had been ripped at the seams with just the twinkle of her eyes….sappy, I know but hanging around all these imprinted guys can really get to you. I'd been her brother and best friend for most of those seven years and as the seasons changed so has our bond…..which scared the crap out of me at first.

Tickle fights turned into patty cakes, turned into rock-paper-scissors, and just recently turned into holding hands one silent afternoon at the beach. We were both surprised by the spark of the touch, but as I tried to move it away and cover it up with a goofy comment she held tighter. I should have known, she'd see right through me. I'll never forget the moment when she looked through bangs of reddish brown hair with her soft brown eyes, that are familiar but in so many ways, much sweeter to me. She softy whispered "oh…right" as if coming to a realization. Slowly lifting her hand to my cheek, memories of hunts, bonfires, and so much more ended with a final snapshot of our hands merging into one. "My Jake" she chuckled at the old phrase.

Since then we've given into those feelings of love and never felt more pleased. Yet I could hear life's chuckle in the back of my head. Life knew I'd not only want to be her love and be content, no. I wanted to give her a home, where a little, third-human, third-vampire, and a third-werewolf could run around. That at the end of the day My Jake could turn into My Husband and she'd have all the happiness I can give her.

And with those thoughts I sauntered out of bed and stretched…reaching for my jeans. I took a breath and pulled out a little black box. I knew what I had bought, knew it had to be perfect for her but couldn't open it yet, bad juju. Wincing at how idiotic that statement sounded, I wondered have I gotten too used to this magic stuff? Nah. Shrugging into my shirt, Paul burst through my bedroom door like always to borrow some deodorant. "Yo, bro can you……OW!" he grumbled. As the deodorant had flung itself out of my hands to purposely hit him square on the head.

"Oops, it slipped" I grinned.

He shook with anger but soon his posture turned smug. "Fine, be like that, I'm sure you'll enjoy my man stench all over your couch" he teased, on his way out.

I had to just shrug it off or be late; I already knew I'd get my revenge when he finds the fridge short on leftovers….and everything else. "Buuuuurp…..excuse me" I muttered under my breath on the way out, slamming the door after myself. Halfway to the woods I heard Paul growl "Rach, your brother ate…….EVERYTHING!"

"Heh" and with that I felt my muscles rip and contract as my furry side came alive. Immediately I could hear the thoughts of my pack……I didn't dread it anymore but embraced it, as best as I could.

_"Nessie, is going to flip!"_

_"Is he doing it tonight"_

_"I don't know he's been really secretive"_

_"Oh well, Jake's never been much of a talker"_

_"Will you guys knock it off, damn it have some sense…you gossip more than old ladies"_

I could tell my "Beta's" thoughts from miles away. I could just see Leah snarling at the others, in my head as it mirrored the scene I came upon when I found them. Seth, Quill, and Embry all huddled, trembled at Leah's menacing stance.

"_Wusses, she's just a girl_" I smirked.

"_Jake_!" Seth exclaimed, relieved that I had differed the testiness.

"_Just a girl! Don't even start with me…I can beat you **boys** anytime, any day. Just a girl!…..PFT_!"

"_Great monologue Leah, but I think Jake has to say something_" Embry stated as Leah was left huffing and puffing.

"_As a matter of fact I do…thanks Em. You all know I've been planning on asking Ness…and I…well it'll be hard as it is with all the gifted relatives she has looking in. So do you mind watching over…..see that we're not interrupted."_

_"Oh…I get it"_ lifting wolf eyebrows, in a dance, Quill had misunderstood.

Nudging him with my head … "_Not like that stupid!….have some sense_!" I quickly covered his mishap. Leah roared.

"_Told you!……bunch of idiots!"_

_"In any case keep guard, don't get any funny ideas and be sure to put a good word for me if you see any of the vamps!…I'll need a lot. Even if I'm their daughter's soul mate that doesn't mean Bella won't roundhouse kick me and Edward won't be…..Edward_." I huffed in frustration, this was just too sneaky.

"_But of course, …..if you guys have someplace else to be or don't want to participate …that's fine….just keep a lookout for real things that go bump in the night_" they all yipped with humor and nodded their heads.

"_Now I have to get going before Ness get's worried_…" starting back to the Cullen's abode I heard.

"_Good luck Bro_

_"Sweet! Action!"_

_"Yeah go get the girl"_

_"we're all rooting for ya!"_

_"Don't screw it up. I mean_…." then the voice turned sweetly somber. "_you have the chance to love someone without the pain, don't let it get away_" it was Leah's soft words that propelled me through the thicket of leaves, and halted me when I arrived and saw the object of my affection, on the porch steps. "_Don't screw it up_!" repeated many times in my head.

I stepped closer, still hidden behind the trees, but my large sized attributed to my lack of stealth. The one step rustled all the branches and had Ness's head snapping up to meet my eyes.

"Jake" she whispered chidingly. "how many times have I told you, it's pointless sneaking up on me when my "Jake" senses are up" she teased.

I could only loll my tongue out in a wolf form and give her a silly yip. She shook her head and rushed down the steps, heading towards me. She ruffled my fur.

"Don't act like you don't remember" placing both her hands on each side of my head. She filled my mind with memories we both had shared. Pictures of her playing checkers with Rosalie as I crept up behind her, just to have her head quirk up in acknowledgement. Or when she watched TV she exhaled a sarcastic "Boo!", before I could creep up behind her, already knowing my intentions.

I stepped back from her hands and thought "_okay, I get the picture_". Literally. She chuckled as I did.

"Go change, I'll be here. So we can go on our date." with a wink she retreated slowly towards the steps, reluctant to depart from me.

I barked with a glee and ran towards the darkest part of the woods, to change. I don't know exactly how it happens, just that it takes lot's of energy and makes me really hungry. So, It's nice finally having two legs after a while, to grab some grub!

I grabbed my shirt and pants off my ankle brace, couldn't go naked to visit the Cullen's….wouldn't that be interesting? Putting on my shirt was a snap but my pants were harder to tug on while in motion. "Okay, left leg goes in…..left pant hole…..right goes in….." my thoughts were too jumbled and scattered to notice that I was in my jeans but what was supposed to be covering my backside; covered my front….barely. My hands were the only thing keeping my pants up. I looked up, as I realized the blunder and found I had stepped out of the woods and into Nessie's viewing range.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, holding one hand up to her mouth to stop from laughing and the other to shield her eyes.

"Jacob" Nessie sighed peaking through her fingers.

I lowered my head and grinned "I know…I know….idiot!" as I pointed to myself, simultaneously dropping my pants. The girl of my dreams just exploded with laughter, as her father appeared on the porch.

-Just my luck-

Edward's eyebrows perked up at the thought but he just nodded.

"Jacob" he stated sternly.

"Edward" I gritted through my teeth.

"Put some pants on. No one wants to see what your made of." he scolded, hiding a smirk as retreated back inside. The bastard just wanted to see me squirm.

"Don't sulk, pout-y face" Nessie called out smiling as she regained her composure.

"Go. Try again." She manage to breathe out. " If mom catches you, you'll never live it down"

I glared at her.

"If you blab….even by mistake…" I left the threat hanging in the air as I stomped back into the bushes.

"My lips are sealed" she gushed quickly. I smiled, not caring to look back as I hid around the corner to "right" my complete and utterly embarrassing "wrong."

Then I heard Nessie's sing song-y voice call out.

"I can't say the same for dad, though, he might spill the beans"

My eyes widen and I rushed to pull my pants on…..Correctly this time. I was so distracted that I didn't notice Renesmee sneaking up behind me, until she had already jumped on my back.

"Gotcha!" she whispered next to my ear as her lips tenderly laid a kiss on my neck.

I froze, once again she had won in surprising me with her affection.

"Ahh" I paused, still frazzled with my capture "…hmm." I chuckled "I guess you did, Lock Ness"

I could feel her laughter rumble through me as I heard it's melodic chime.

That's my Ness, the one to laugh unabashed and make you love her even more for it.

As turned my head slightly to her, our eyes locked and with a quick peck on the lips she jumped off to stand in front of me. Wrapping her arms around my torso, she looked up with humor filled eyes.

"So, what did you have planned for today? You know, besides suddenly deciding to become a stripping werewolf." she kidded, tilting her head to the side.

"Ha… very funny" I replied looking down into her devious eyes "I was actually thinking we could go to the movies and then maybe spends some time down at First Beach."

She smiled.

"Sounds like fun. I need to grab my purse" but before she could rush off, I caught her wrist.

Now it was her turn too look kind of frazzled for a minute, while I just smiled wickedly.

"Now where are my manners." I stated innocently "I didn't give you a proper hello"

I tugged her towards me, my arms capturing her not giving her any chance to say something Ness-like.

"Wha-" was all she could get out before my lips crushed down on hers. With her, I wasn't afraid to hold back my passion. I felt human. I could be her sun because she was that fire that kept me shining brightly. As she leaned into the kiss, the hands that were at her side came up to slowly twirl my loose hair around her fingers and I knew that there was no fear of rejection, we could just…be. The seconds passed and I wanted to savor each breath, so I trailed my lips down to her jaw with brief kisses, until it got to that tender spot on the side of her throat.

"Hello…" I whispered.

"Hi" she whispered back with a sigh.

I wrapped my arms tight around her waist before letting her go.

"I…umm….I'll just….well" she cutely babbled to herself.

"Come on, let's see what your folks are up to." I smirked at her blush "Plus we have to grab your purse, you're paying" I teased but it only earned me an elbow jab to the stomach.

"I'm just playing…..jeez, Ness" I defended myself , she only grabbed my hand and had me trail after her to the Cullen's.

Once we reached the porch steps she rushed up before me, so we were eye level.

"I know, just wanted to see if I could make a dent in that iron tank, you call a stomach" flicking my nose in the process.

"Does that nose flick count towards your little theory…hmmm?" I drawled as I treaded up the steps to tackle.

"Jake….well…it was…" She knew what was coming and was backing up towards the door with a winning smile. "a little experiment…" finally with the door at her back, she pointed at herself and said "Curious".

"Cute….real cute." I stated with my hands in my pockets, taking my time to walk towards her. She was cornered. We were toe to toe, nose to nose, having the most non-serious-stare-glare off ever, when I took my hands and placed them on both sides of the door next to her head. I leaned in, ready to win the whole enchilada.

"Gotc-" was the only sounds I got out before the door holding us in gravity's graces, flung open.

"SURPRISE!!" eight very excited vampires exclaimed. Thanks to Life's weird sense of humor, all of the Cullen clan surrounded us on the other side of that door….Oh brother.

Picture this, eight very protective vampires looking down on their little girl, tangled up in the arms of her imprinted-werewolf. Her in the arms of any male would have be reason enough to kill and I've always been the exception to the rule but right now…hmmm…not so sure. It's not a very lovey dovey atmosphere, especially towards me.

On the ground, I looked down to find Ness smiling and laughing up at my gawking and panicked face. Boy, and I thought Bella had some loose screws… her daughter was no different. I could only count on the reaction of the others for a true perception of the situation.

"You've done it now, Dog" I heard Blondie dish out, I bet she had one of her razor sharp smiles on too. Gah. Then I heard Emmet's loud and carefree laugh, enjoying to see us in our predicament. Alice probably had one eyebrows perked up in curiosity as Jasper was frozen in place.

They were all silent.

I gulped, looked up, and saw the ethereal firing squad. Where was my cigarette and blindfold, huh? Didn't I get some dignity? I have so much to live for…oh life, I curse…

"Being the drama queen never quite fit you, Jacob. Why crown yourself so now?" Edward stated holding the door knob so tightly it might just shatter to millions of little pieces.

"Am I allowed to plead the fifth?" I stated smartly.

"Oh come on guys, we were just horsing around. Don't let it ruin my surprise party" Renesmee happily chimed in from below me.

Surprise party? Her surprise party? Man, was I dim. I totally forgot it was her birthday today, being all paranoid over the very important…very planed….proposal.

Within just seconds of the thought slipping out, the one thought I had kept guarding closely, Edward's stature got even straighter with tension, any more he'd probably snap in half.

"Ah hem" He cleared his throat loudly "Jacob. Kitchen. Now." he gritted through his teeth, already heading towards my judgment room.

Oh man, why did my soon-to-be fiancée's father have to have the annoying gift to…

"Life wouldn't be interesting otherwise" Edward shouted.

"At least he's still in a humoring mood" I whispered sarcastically.

"Jacob, what did you think?" both Reneseme and Bella wondered out loud.

"What didn't I think?" I rushed out with a breath as I lifted myself off Ness. I slowly approached the kitchen, with hands in my pocket, but head alert and ready for combat.

I looked back and saw Nessie smile, yet in her eyes I saw her watch every step with concern. I gave her a lousy thumbs up in retaliation.

I knew that if Edward was going to fight me on this, he'd better be prepared because I wasn't letting go of her.

"I can understand the sentiment" Edward stated as I stepped through the threshold. His pose seemed a bit more relaxed as he reclined his back on the fridge, glancing towards the floor.

"I'm trying not to rip you to pieces, so spare me the mess and explain yourself." He exhaled as he lifted his gaze towards me, but before I could utter a word he interjected "Do you realize what you'd be getting into if you got…" he hesitated "….a cat"

"Umm…who's thoughts were you hearing?" I asked confused.

He just stared.

"With a "cat" you'd have to be committed to it and remember that there are two…", overwhelmed he started a new sentence, "You can't think selfishly. Always think of the "cat" before yourself and remember it's not just "a cat" your getting but the "litter" too."

That's it. Edward had officially lost it.

"No, I haven't." Edward growled "If you'd used your brain, maybe you might understand my concern for this cat" he repeated with an extreme emphasis on….

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" I exclaimed.

"Finally." he stated as he shook his head.

Edward was using "cat" as a replacement for "marriage" and "Renesmee", so that the other gifted vampires listening in wouldn't know what we're discussing.

"Well…" I drawled out slowly "If this "cat" is something both parties wanted then…why not? I can be committed, Edward, you've seen it."

"Yes. But what if it will be difficult for the owners if this "cat" was to be adopted? They've haven't spent enough time with it"

"Then they'd just have to deal with it as best as they can… I've waited for this "cat" and it means the world to me"

Edward's eyes widened and then softened as he knew he wouldn't win this fight. He pushed himself off the fridge and stood face to face in front of me. With his eyes staring right in mine, he placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Just…just take care of it and guard it with all you are. I have faith in you" Edward whispered.

I was in shock and grateful for Edward's permission to be with Nessie forever. I reached my hand up to cover his.

"I will love this "cat" with everything I am" I stated

"Wow…jeez…it's just a cat…OW!" Emmet murmured as Rosalie smacked his head.

We looked towards the out burst and chuckled at Emmet's confusion.

"Let's never have a talk like this again." I exhaled with relief. Yet Edward put on a chilling smile and held on tighter as we walked back to the living room.

"Yes, let's not, because next time I can't promise I'll show much restraint." he snickered as he walked past me to stand next to Bella. She probably wanted to know everything that happened but he just leaned down and gave her a simple peck on very confused lips. Wrapping her arms around Edward, they slowly went up stairs.

"Jacob?" Ness peeked her head from the top of the stairs when her parent passed, as if checking the atmosphere. Just seconds later a spiky-haired-dame's head popped up above hers' with a sly smile.

"Ness, you ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah. I just have…." she started saying only to be quickly overlapped by Alice.

"…to let Aunt Alice finish making me gorgeous, she is just so amazing." Alice smiled as she put words in Ness's mouth and held a hand up to her cheek as she wiped a fake tear "Oh Ness, that's just so sweet of you" Alice fake-sniffled and grabbed Ness. Last thing I caught was Nessie's dramatic eye roll as they both disappeared back into the bathroom.

From here, at the base of the stairs, I could only wait and hear the giggles and whispers. Even growing up with two sister hadn't made me immune to their beauty rituals. So I sighed and moved to sit on the couch next to Rosalie and Emmet. Blondie like always was sitting on Emmet's lap flipping through the latest "Automobile" magazine as he watched the Gators smash their opponents. Since it looks I'm going to stay here awhile longer, why not bother my dearest Rosalie.

With a devious smile, I slowly leaned in to see what she was looking at and let her get a waft of my wolf perfume. Her nose twitched but she still didn't look up.

"Can I see the magazine, Mrs. Beauty Queen?"

Her gazed hardened as she turned to the next page violently.

I chuckled internally and kept taunting.

"What's a broad like you doing looking at cars, huh? I hear Blondes probably can't tell the hood from the trunk of a car." I stated nonchalantly.

She froze, held her hands in tight fist, but still smiled. She finally looked me in the eyes and lifted the magazine as she ripped out the pages one by one. Slowly she got up placed them all in a corner next to my "Fido" bowl.

"There." She exhaled "Go chase your tail and don't come back until you're house broken," snarling she pointed at the corner. "Mongrel." was the last word I heard her utter as she walked out with a flip of her hair and a victorious smile.

Gotcha, Vampiress, I snickered in my mind.

"That's my woman" Emmet murmured proudly, taking his eyes off the screen to follow his' lady's assets.

"Ummm…I'm going to…just….well…see you later Jake" He stammered quickly as he chased after Rosalie with a glint in his eye.

Perfect. Alone at last. If only I can have a moment alone with Ness, that would be great. But just as I was to switch the channel, Jasper strolled down the stair with a book in hand. Humming an old tune he paused suddenly when he saw me.

"Jacob" He stated as he inclined his head in greeting. "You've been anxious all day haven't you?"

"What?! Me? Anxious? Never. A Quileute is never…" He just kept staring as I kept making a fool of myself. I stood there, uncomfortably "Did Edward say something?…I'm going to.." I trailed off.

He simply shrugged.

"I was just wondering. I've been feeling it as well and it's not very pleasant." he defended himself as he chose the lounge chair next to the coffee table to sit in. And that was all he wrote…not another word came out of his mouth as he lifted the book to his face.

"Jeez" I whispered as I ran my fingers through my hair, and quickly looked down at my watch. It getting late, how long does it take to get ready?

And just as I thought that, Nessie came rushing down the stairs. She looked so…

"Come on" she laughed " this hostage is escaping from her kidnapper before she gets tortured anymore" she grabbed my hand and looked up at me with a smile "You can gawk later." she said with a wink.

I smiled back "Quick, then you don't want her to find us…get on" and with a twist of my wrist I settled her on my back as I dashed out.

We both heard Alice as she scrambled to find us but Jasper quickly stopped her efforts with a kiss on her forehead.

"Play chess with me, my frightening little monster" He gently said with a smile.

"Oh, Jazz." She perked up and gave him a kiss on the lips "I promise, no cheating" she said while holding up her crossed fingers and smiling.

This was better than any motorcycle ride. I had the wind in my hair, the smell of the trees and my best girl with me. Finally I can ask the question of the evening plus give her a birthday she won't forget. It wasn't a minute after the thought, when I felt a plop of water and a rumbling in the distance. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Perfection" just never can happen the way I planned.

"Jake, what is it?" Nessie asked confused.

"It's going to rain" I looked up in disdain "why does it have to rain?"

"Maybe living in Forks might have something to do with it?" she stated smartly with a smirk.

I still didn't budge. We were half way to the beach, couldn't the skies keep the waterworks plugged up for a little while longer? How am I supposed to say how I feel if we were both drowning in mud, rain and fog. Wrapped up in what a failure I was, I barely noticed when Ness quickly jumped off of my back. She probably thought my moodiness had been brought up by something Edward said or she'd done. So now I'm a douche bag on top of being a failure. Great.

"Jacob?" I heard her soft voice call.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I turned around to see her "Ness, sorry I just…"

My words failed me as I saw her standing there. Beautiful. Her hair had curls in them tonight, rolling past her shoulders, and the green dress she was wearing made her more waiflike than ever. Slowly, my eyes traveled up to see her face, it's beautiful porcelain features wrought with worry.

"Ness, you look….lovely" I stated as I took a step closer, reaching out to touch her and make sure she wouldn't disappear. She smiled up at me and nodded in response to the compliment. I placed my hands on her cheek where she nuzzled and kissed it's palm. She slowly brought up her hands to wrap around my neck as the rain started to drizzle on all the land, including us.

"What?" she whispered in my ear, "You thought a little rain was going to have me running for shelter. I'm staying right here, with you, rain or shine, Jacob."

Right then I knew that all the worrying was stupid. Ness wasn't interested in "perfect", just in the sweetly "imperfect" moments we had. With heads held close and smiles on both our faces I whispered

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen?

She snickered at her full name, but kept her eyes closed.

"Hmm, Jacob Black?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes popped open. Now who left who speechless?

"I've been trying to tell you all day but things just kept getting in the way. This was supposed to be a day to remember….but I just…just remember this", holding her face in my hands "my heart will never stop beating for you".

With tears in her eyes she looked up at me as she gave me a playful slap to the head.

"It's about time, you big bad wolf." She whispered as she smiled "Of course I'll be Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black. You're who I choose, destiny or no destiny."

With that, we shared are first kiss as fiancées as the rain kept pouring. In the distance the cheerful howls of my pack was heard as well as voluminous celebration from the Cullen household.

We both look up towards are families and just laughed. As our faces met once again we each utter "I love you", holding hands as we walk towards a new day.

**It's not the end by a long shot...The Wedding is next. My friend, Ishuzu, whom I love and want to thank so much for inspiring me. She has helped me through the "is this alright?" "does this sound like something Jacob would say?" stages of writing. LURRRVE YOU! She will be writing next though...We hope you keep on reading :D and liked it. Also I'd like to Thank my Bestie Game...She's pre-read it too and has been through my stages. :D Te quiero! **

**Cheals thanks for the middle name. **

**well.....**

**Review if it is your will.**

**3**

**Davy's Girl 1 :D**


End file.
